


An Odyssey Interrupted

by Seida



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey, Assassin's Creed RPF, Lost Odyssey, The Odyssey - Homer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, Ancient Greece, Cult of Kosmos (Assassin's Creed), Curses, Dildos, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Odyssey, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Squirting, Stretching, Tentacle Rape, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, emphasis on pussy, gaping, men with pussies, pussified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: Every ten years, the Gods see fit to punish mankind for his misdeeds. The great Goddess Hera chooses nine unlucky (or perhaps VERY lucky) men to curse with a pussy. This story tells the tale of nine such men: Herodotus, Barnabas, Mydon, Stentor, Nikolaos, Artaxerxes, Perikles, Leiandros, and Darius, who never saw it coming.





	1. It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the beginning.

All at once the sky flashed, and the men below quivered in fear. The women had no reason to fret. In fact, many of them celebrated this day. Finally, somewhere in the Greek world, man would get his dues. The lightning pierced through the clouds, and the people knew Hera was guiding Zeus, telling him who to strike. Who would it be, they thought. Who would be cursed this decade?

 

Herodotus groaned, feeling a sharp weight on his body. He nearly collapsed when it happened, grabbing the barrels to keep steady. His eyes widened in terror as he realised what had happened. Never in his life did he think _he_ would be chosen, and he certainly didn't understand why he was.

 

Another bolt struck off the shore, hitting a massive ship. The old captain, Barnabas, nearly flew over the edge, the stormy waves colliding with the rudder at the same time. He felt the empty space between his legs, his lips shaking. "By all the Gods!" he screamed. "Why?!"

 

Across the sea, along the beaches of Athens, the famed Spartan General, Nikoloas the Wolf, and his half-blood son stumbled with a grunt. They exchanged worried glances, but said nothing as they ran for their tents.

 

In Athens, Perikles, the most powerful man in the city, dropped his apple. He shivered, trying his best to keep his emotions at bay as his beautiful wife grabbed the fruit before it rolled away completely. With a smile, she tried to hand it back, but he dashed away, his steps oddly irregular.

 

Under a busy temple, a blind old man, hiding his identity, lost his footing, and fell into the arms of a passerby.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, helping him up.

"Y-yes," the blind king stuttered. "I-I'm fine."

 

In Pephka, a scrawny man pretending to be the Minotaur fell off his platform. As his men worked, he quietly climbed back up, hoping they wouldn't notice.

"Leiandros! You okay? What happened?"

"I-I'm fine!" he cowered. "D-d-don't worry about me! J-j-just get the drachmae!"

 

Natakas raised a brow, wondering where his father went this time. As he wandered away in search, Darius punched the wall in fury.

 

And finally Mydon, a priest voiceless but not guiltless. He couldn't have been cursed at a worse time.


	2. Mydon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mydon suffers the best and worst of the curse.

Mydon turned away, trying desperately to pull his robe over his exposed bottom. He was horrified. She'd seen him, the one person he cared for, the one person he didn't want seeing it the most. His servant, Maya, who he loved so fondly and deeply, whose scorn and rejection he couldn't bear. In his head he prayed to the Gods, but also shunned them, asking why they cursed someone so pious. He'd dedicated his _life_ to pleasing the Gods. He sacrificed everything, even his _voice_ , and _this_ was his reward?

The new hole between his legs tingled, and he whimpered as he tried to crawl away. He wondered why it felt so strangely, beating and leaking as the woman stared in shock. She soon smiled, his eyes fixed on her beautiful lips as she moved closer, her arms outstretched. He continued to slink away, but quickly found himself trapped in the corner of the room. He shook his head in protest, but she persisted and knelt down, resting a warm hand on his knee. The sudden contact made his pussy ache, as if she'd actually touched him there instead.

"Oh Mydon!" she cried. "I don't know why the Gods picked you, but let's consider this a blessing! Don't be ashamed, my love. Let me show you the pleasures this can bring you!"

He looked away, but she spread his legs, locking them around her thighs. She had seen his dick so many times, but everything was different now. A tight, virgin hole pulsed beneath a small patch of frilly white hair. His clit was hard, swollen, and bulbous, begging for attention. Before he'd been struck with the curse, he was thinking of her. Thinking she'd be there soon and they'd chase the night away in their usual splendours. He'd been stroking himself, preparing for her, but fell as Zeus cracked the sky with his rage. He crashed to the floor and cried out, his body going limp.

And when he opened his eyes, he was no longer the man he remembered.

" _Ahuhgh_!"

He moaned loudly as her finger pressed against his clit. The sensation was foreign, but so very pleasant. He felt a torrent of pleasure inside and out, and already it was better than when she rubbed his cock. He grit his teeth, sweat forming on his face as she circled the nub with a look of pure fascination. It was abnormally sensitive, almost enough to make him climax, but she wouldn't have it. She stopped, and to his surprise Mydon groaned in objection. In an instant he covered his mouth, ashamed of his newfound lust, but the girl only giggled in amusement.

"Don’t worry, my love. I'm far from finished."

Playfully, she wiggled her index and middle finger, then soaked them in his juices. Mydon shivered as they caressed his clit and delicate folds, and his brow arched every time she brushed past his hole, which burned with a desire so intense he was certain he'd lose his sanity.

There was no warning when she slipped in. The two fingers simply pushed through, stretching his new walls and resting comfortably inside him. Mydon screamed, his toes curling and fingers digging into the rug. She didn't move them, just kept them there, giving him a moment to adjust. His head snapped back and his mouth hung open as horrible sounds left his throat. His insides squeezed tightly, but twitched in a way he couldn't deem natural. His chest heaved, his lungs desperate for air, his cheeks red and perspiring. His eyes fluttered as his mind let go, let go of every concern, of every worry. He couldn't even feel his other body parts, only his sweet Maya in his strange hole.

"You came," she said, her voice pulling him back. He huffed, unable to reply. Not because he had no tongue, but because he hadn't yet recovered. "You came just from being penetrated. Are you all right?"

He'd been humiliated. He'd lost his manhood, his identity, but it felt amazing. And _she_ was there, the only woman he'd ever loved. She'd given him his first real taste of pleasure, and she accepted the change without question. Drowning in euphoria, all he could do was nod, and she took that as a sign to continue. Her arm moved, making slow but powerful thrusts, and Mydon responded with deep, guttural moans that would confuse anyone. He wasn't ready, it was too sensitive, but he couldn't convey it. His mind raced as each digit rubbed against his nerves and pushed deeper, until her knuckles bumped his skin. In a frenzy she lost herself, thinking only of his pleasure. She turned him slightly, which he was too weak to resist, until she held his right leg above her shoulder rammed down into his pussy.

" _Augh_ - _auh_! _Ughah_!"

He never truly understood how much one little hole could handle, even though he himself was a doctor. Tears formed in his eyes as she slammed harder, wriggling her fingers and flicking his clit with her thumb. Surely this wasn't a curse after all, but a blessing. And perhaps even more so, she actually _did_ know he wasn't ready for such aggression, but she took charge anyway, as men often do. His muscles strained, his voice cracking as a stream of fluid gushed out around her fingers, and after a few more thrusts she let him release. His cries of pure joy echoed off the walls as she held him open and pushed down on his rumbling tummy. His hole convulsed uncontrollably as he flopped against the tiles, incapable of comprehending what he felt. He reached down, but could only barely bring himself to touch his palm to his quaking entrance.

"Ah- _auhohaugh_!"

Maya smiled and kissed his arm, guiding him through the impossible orgasm that never seemed to end. In reality, it only lasted a minute, maybe two, but to Mydon it was eternal. His eyes closed as he laid there, his hole so spent and sensitive it was almost sore. It didn't close completely, but continued to flex even after he regained some composure.

"Beautiful," the woman breathed, gently brushing back his hair as he caught his breath. "I might have been too rough, though. For your first time, I mean. Are you okay?" Mydon flashed a smile. "Good. Actually, I'm surprised how easily you stretched. It's a bit different from mine. Must have something to do with the curse. But I'd say that's a good thing."

She giggled, teasing him once again as she lined his entrance, but Mydon felt his heart sink as an arm reached down and yanked his love away. He heard her squeal, but his vision was blurry and he couldn't move, his body still wracked with exhaustion. When he heard Chrysis's shrill voice, his face turned pale, his knees buckling. Maya begged her to stop, to let her go, to leave him alone, but within seconds she was out the door, which slammed loudly behind her.

Mydon mumbled as the old woman approached, a wicked grin forming from ear to ear. He struggled to sit up, but his shoulders barely left the floor before she forced him back down, stepping one foot on his chest. He clutched her ankle, horrified, but dared not disobey, for her rule was law in that sanctuary. He cringed as he heard his dear love bang desperately against the door, pleading for Chrysis to show mercy; for whatever she had planned couldn't be good.

"I was hoping it would be you," she hissed. "Nine men every ten years. Do you know what the odds are? This is truly a blessing!"

"H-hav-mahey!"

"As per usual, I have no idea what you're saying, my dear Mydon. But I can always imagine."

With a chilling cackle, she reached into her robe, and Mydon's eyes popped when they saw a large _olisbos,_  at least twelve inches long and four inches thick. Though not at all relevant, he couldn't help but wonder what monster it belonged to and how Chrysis got a hold of it. He held his breath, too tired to resist, as she began tying his legs apart with rope to the wall's iron shackles. His eyes sank as he realised the irony; that something meant for patients, for healing, would now be his undoing.

"In you go," the witch beamed, sliding several inches into his unwilling hole.

" _A-auhauugh_!"

Mydon felt his world shatter as his insides stretched and burned around the marble. It hurt, but it didn't. It felt incredible, as if it was _meant_ to be there. His jaw dropped, drool pouring down both sides of his chin as the witch plunged the cast in and out with a smile. He felt his limit, his end bang against the head that spread him wider with every crude invasion. She worked him hard, mercilessly, maliciously, raping his new cunt with possessive intent.

He came, hard and fast, wondering how he had anything left to give. His voice cracked as a wave of unbearable pleasure, triggered by the extreme fullness, exploded between his legs. Chrysis responded quickly as well, yanking the toy from his hole and staring in awe as a stream of clear liquid sprayed across the floor. Her eyes shimmered as she watched his convulsions, strong and more responsive than some women.

"Oh-ore, _uhhh_!" Mydon begged as best he could, but he knew the witch had no sense of mercy or kindness. She only laughed and took a seat on his stomach, then plunged the cock back in with all her strength. "Uh- _auuuuugh_!"

"Cum again!" she screeched. "Show me how loyal you are! Show me what a good boy you are!"

He nearly fainted, his eyes rolling back as his world was consumed by the horrible pounding between his legs. She wasn't just fucking his hole, she was _murdering_ it. He bit down, nearly cutting his lip as another orgasm shot through his body, and he lost his mind, feeling every inch, every _centimetre_ claim him.

Yet _still_ she continued, unsatisfied. She leaned over and sucked his swollen clit, causing him to howl and cuss unintelligibly. She rubbed two fingers along his folds while still ramming in and out with deep, crooked motions. It was obvious now, she wanted to destroy him. And she would. And he knew it. Until the curse was lifted, _this_ would be his life, his role in the temple. She'd made that clear.

"More, _more_!" she demanded, completely unhinged. "We'll go all night if we have to! I won't stop until I've ruined you!"

He came again, filled with sorrow for feeling so good, for cumming so hard for the woman who'd all but ended his life. His clit flinched and his hole clenched down over and over, betraying everything he stood for. He was a doctor, a _priest_ , but he couldn't help it. For whatever reason, the Gods had chosen him. Perhaps to make him atone for every patient he'd ever lost. Perhaps as punishment for keeping Chrysis's dark secrets. Perhaps he'd displeased them too much to be overlooked. He prayed again for forgiveness, but lost his concentration as the dildo took longer, deeper, more powerful thrusts. His body quaked as he tried to deny himself. Tried to deny the inevitable knot unfurling in his stomach. He tired to hold out, tried not to cum, but the more he refused the harder she fucked, nailing his hole like a target.

"AUH- _AAAUUUUUUGH_!"

Outside his love could here his screams, which turned into moans, which turned into murmurs. And then nothing. Minutes turned into hours, and before she realised it the sun was rising, shining on the doors that kept them apart. Her hands had grown sore from the banging, so she'd given up long ago, but she never left. Instead she sat on the step, covering her hears to block out Mydon's 'suffering'. She knew it couldn't really be called that, she knew every cry was a cry of immeasurable pleasure, but she hated that Chrysis was the one shaping his hole to her own devices.

When she finally burst through the doors, her smile nightmarish, the girl cowered.

"I'm finished," she yawned, tossing Maya the sleek and steaming _olisbos_. "For now."

As she skipped away, Maya dropped the toy and ran to Mydon, but fell to her knees when she saw him. He laid in a crazed state, eyes twitching and fingers contorted above his head. He legs were still strapped apart, and his hole, at first small and tight, was now loose and gaped so wide the cool air made him shudder. The skin surrounding his hole had turned coarse and crimson, nearly bruised from the abuse, from the slamming, but it tingled with obvious pleasure. The corners of his mouth, had he not been so exhausted, might have even formed a smile.

Once again the witch had marked him.

And once again, it would never heal.


	3. Barnabas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra and Barnabas's first introduction was a bit different than you've been led to believe.

Barnabas buzzed under the water, his fingers curling as the muscle-bound giant thrust into his old but brand new entrance. He couldn't help but moan loudly, losing so much air he felt dizzy. His hole throbbed, his captor's cock stretching him to his limit. If only he hadn't told that story-- the story of the 'one eyed monster'-- which angered his company so profoundly, so quickly, he didn't even have time to escape.

At first they simply bound him, but when they searched his robes for trinkets, the mark of the curse betrayed him. A curious hand travelled up his leg, feeling for weapons, but paused when it missed a bulge that should've been there. Two fingers poked invasively, and to that poor Barnabas yelped, one of the digits digging deeper than expected.

"Gods be praised!" the merc shouted. "He's one of them! Hera's chosen!"

The Cyclops huffed and ripped the old man's undergarments from his body, then forced his legs apart with a look of hunger. Sure enough there it was, a pretty pink hole under a bulging clit, surrounded by curly grey hair. Barnabas yelled and tried to wriggle away, but stiffened when he felt the man's hot lips wrap tightly around his entire pussy. He sucked hard, hugging the old captain's legs and sliding his tongue between his folds.

It all happened so fast. Barnabas could barely process it. One minute he was laughing with a group of burly men, and the next, he was on his back, an ugly face molesting his biggest secret. The course organ, swirling around just barely inside him, made him shiver as it creased his walls. He'd never even had his cock licked, not even with Leda, and now a tongue was working deep into a place he couldn't come to terms with.

"S-stop!" he barked, but his words fell on deaf ears.

Soon his hole was soaked, a feeling he'd never experienced, and he groaned when the hulking beast pulled away. He begged for mercy, cowering when the Cyclops crawled on top of him, his one eye constricting. He couldn't move, pinned to the ground as he felt one long finger slide inside him.

"A- _aaaugh_!"

His cheeks burned, his deep, husky voice piercing the air as it pried with paten fervour. It wasn't the Cyclops, but one of his men. Two more spread his legs and held them apart in the air, while the beast held his bound wrists above his head. He watched, seemingly enjoying it as Barnabas struggled beneath him, his wrinkled brown curving and mouth flying open. The most vulgar sounds, sounds he didn't even know he was capable of, sprung from his lips as another finger dipped into his hole.

"It's already loosening up, boss! The legends are true!"

"Good," the Cyclops grinned, reaching between his legs. "How's that feel, old man?"

"Please, s-stop! I ... I think I'm going to--!"

The merc pulled out, leaving the old captain to whimper in defeat. His hole stung, so close to an orgasm, then so swiftly denied. To that the Cyclops merely laughed, wallowing in Barnabas's blatant despair. He waited a moment, letting the old man waffle as he fought with his own mind and body-- one saying no, the other saying yes-- then pushed his solid cock against his entrance.

"I'll show you a _real_ one-eyed monster!"

Barnabas roared as the man buried his length deep inside him with one vicious push. He cried out, his hole stretching as it filled. He kicked instinctively, but the other mercs held him still, wrapping his legs around the Cyclops's brawny waist. His teeth clenched, his eyes sewn shut as he began to moan. What was this feeling? 

Thrusting ensued, and his ears rang as inch after inch rubbed roughly against his walls. He heard the man call for a pot, a large pot filled with water, then felt a spark as the massive cock struck a spot that made him holler. It was something he never felt before, a sensation to rue all others.

He came, and that was his last vivid memory before he found himself lost in Poseidon's anger.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, air rushed back into his lugs, his hole clasping down as he wheezed. "The Gods as my witness, I swear!" he cried, crazed from the pain in his chest and the pleasure between his legs.

"Which ones?!" the Cyclops yelled, keeping a tight grip as he continued to fuck him.

"What difference does it make--?"

He took another deep breath as his head was forced back into the pot. His hole throbbed every time his body bent against his will, his walls squeezing the giant cock between them. Infuriated, the Cyclops quickened his pace, pounding the old man even harder.

"All of them! I swear! _All_ _of_ _them_!" he declared, the moment he was able.

"I have never heard so much fucking God talk from one man in all my days!"

Then once again he was submerged, drowning, struggling to accept his inability to breathe and the absolute butchering of his hole. His mind blanked, confused as the cold nothing seemed to exaggerate his pleasure. Why did it feel so good? A hideous sound bubbled in the water as he heard his captor scream, "No one on this island is allowed to say that word!"

Something had stirred his wrath further. Barnabas's hole, bruised and battered, ached as the cock rammed into it even more aggressively. His legs quivered as a sudden stream of bliss shot through him, leaving him frail and faded. He came, hard, his mind spiralling into a drunken stupor as he tried but failed to breathe.

"I don't like it when people call me that!"

When he was once again given a brief moment of relief, the only thing he could think to say was, "I didn't! I--!"

Back to the pot. He cried out, losing air rapidly, but he couldn't help it. His hole burned with a pleasure he couldn't describe. His was so sensitive now, so helpless, but the pounding wouldn't stop. He prayed to the Gods for salvation, for pity, for anything, but it didn't work. In, out, in, out; these were the only actions he could cling to as his face turned red in the spiteful, lifeless pot. He heard the Cyclops's large hips smacking against his backside, his thick balls slapping his clit.

He came again, losing the last of his breath and succumbing to the waves of pleasure. In that moment, he thought he'd died. He couldn't feel anything besides the pulsing cock releasing inside him, and his own hole convulsing in reverence. His sight blurred completely as he felt what little strength he had left drain from his body. How many times had he came, and what had he done to deserve it? Why had the Gods, whom he loved and worshipped so devoutly, cursed and abandoned him?

This was it, he thought. He was going to die. Die in the hands of a monster who forced him to orgasm in ways he never thought possible. He closed his eyes, surrendering to the hands of fate, grateful, at least, that he felt too good to articulate.

Suddenly, the jagged hands that held him vanished, and his hole burst as twelve inches of raw power slipped out, leaving him loose and empty. He couldn't believe it. He sprung up, barely feeling the air return before he stumbled back.

"My eye! Give it to me! Give it to me and I won't kill Markos for having you steal it. Give it to me!"

He squinted his eyes and looked to where the Cyclops was pointing, to a gorgeous young woman tempting her fate, treating his captor like a child. He felt so weak, losing his footing and crashing to the ground. He slipped in and out of consciousness as a small battle clashed. He wanted to help, but he couldn't think; he could only sob and whimper as his hole, still squirting and throbbing, claimed his sanity.

Then, everyone was dead. Everyone but the woman who'd saved his pitiful life. He'd prayed to the Gods, and sure enough there she was! Gently, she rolled him onto his side and cut his bindings, but before he could thank her another jolt of pleasure rushed through his ruined fuckhole. He cried out, his mess and the Cyclops's seed spilling out onto the pavement. How humiliating, he thought, to have her see him in such a state.

"It's all right," she whispered. "You're going to be fine." He couldn't stand, his will and body shattered, but that didn't faze her. With a benevolent smile, she wiped the mess with a cloth and forced him to his feet. "We shouldn't delay here any further. Even rats like these have friends in Kaphallonia."


End file.
